rwbyturning_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Misery's End
Misery's End Misery's End is Akari's signature weapon, identical with Crescent Rose and Sniper Scythe Qrow is using. It's a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. Description Misery's End is the High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe Akari is using. It's similar to Crescent Rose. The most notable property of Misery's End is its converting frame: it allows Misery's End to transform into different modes of combat, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a condensed rifle form. It can also fold up tightly and be holstered for more convenient transportation, stored underneath Akari's cloak at her waist. Also, though it appears to be a bolt-action weapon, it does not need to be in its gun mode to fire. In her Kimono Akari is wearin Misery's End in her hand covered in piece of cloth. In order to use Misery's End to its fullest potential, it is implied that a scythe-wielder of equivalent skill to either Ruby, Qrow or Akari would be necessary. In particular, the user would have to deal with Misery's End's massive recoil: rather than compensate for it, Akari and Ruby use the recoil to amplify their overall combat prowess. Akari also uses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat; she fires shots to propel herself short distances, using it to simultaneously attack and evade. She also uses her weapon's recoil to launch herself further into the air than when she jumps, such as seen after Ruby was being launched into the air by Weiss Schnee when facing the Nevermore. In melee combat, Akari can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. The scythe also has a small, hook-like, double-pronged, jagged blade at the bottom of the shaft. The scythe can unfold, allowing for both the normal blade and the two prongs to slice enemies at the same time for more power. It is possible that standard round magazines have a 30 round limit, using various rounds Akari created. Construction According to Professor Ozpin, Sniper Scythe is described as "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." In The Shining Beacon, Ruby comments she was the one who designed Crescent Rose, although she also admitted she went overboard with the process. Misery's End appears to be a highly advanced technological piece of equipment. Its collapsible frame allows it to transform between three different modes: * A "inactive" mode, its most compacted form, where it can be condensed for travel convenience; * A "rifle" mode, where it takes the form of a medium-length bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component; and * A "scythe" mode, its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for more precise, long-range, high-energy shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight. In addition, because of the frame's lightweight design, it can freely shift between these three modes quickly and with ease. The drawback: due to its lack of substantial weight and its high-energy output, each shot fired from Misery's End carries a very high recoil. Fortunately Akari has methods to both counteract (recoil is reduced in sniper form, and in scythe form she can plant the blade into the ground) and take advantage of (blasting herself across the battlefield) this weakness. The weapon also requires large specialized ammunition with a limited round-per-magazine capacity. Some special rounds have higher or lower recoil, and with aditional improvements Akari added to her scythe it's able to do even more.